Avec eux ou avec lui?
by Lizzington4Ever
Summary: Un dur choix s'impose à Liz: retrouver l'amour de sa vie ou rester avec les siens? Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction. Lizzington story.


Avec eux ou avec lui?

Bonjour aux Lizzingtons fans! Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction! Je suis une grande fan de Blacklist et du couple Red et Lizzie! J'espère qu'ils vont finir ensemble ou du moins être ensemble. Je ne crois pas au happy ending dans une série comme Blacklist. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fanfic. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review/commentaire qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Cependant les anti-Lizzingtons passaient votre chemin. Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1

New York, 11 décembre 2020

Le soleil venait de se lever, malgrè tout le froid persista. Les voitures étaient recouverts de givres, les arbres semblaient être figés par le gel. Pas un seul animal à l'horizon ni de chats ni de chiens et encore moins d'oiseaux. Au loin retentissait le camion de vide à ordure. Ce quartier était tranquille, les immeubles étaient typiquement New Yorkais avec ses escaliers de secours. Les résidents étaient des familles ou des couples de personnes âgées.

L'agent Elizabeth Keen habitait ici depuis presque un an. L'alarme du reveil retentit, la radio s'alluma et annonça les premières nouvelles du jour.

Liz ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda l'heure: 6h30. C'était donc le moment de se lever mais elle n'y arriva pas de suite. Elle se contenta de regarder le côté gauche du lit vide et froid. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle caressa cette place vide d'une tristesse infinie, prit l'oreiller, le serra très fort contre elle et respira l'odeur imprégnée. Après plusieurs minutes, elle se décida tant bien que mal de se lever. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle enleva à contre-coeur la chemise qu'elle portait et se glissa dans la douche. Comme tous les jours, elle se lava avec son gel douche pour toujours sentir son odeur. Quant elle était sous la douche, elle était dans son univers, elle pleura, repensa aux merveilleux moments passés ici.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle sortit et commença à s'habiller. Puis elle prépara le petit déjeuner (jus d'orange, café, mettre la table, faire la pâte à gaufre). Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de sa fille, Agnès, pour la réveiller. Juste avant de rentrer, elle inspira et dressa son costume de super-maman. Elle toqua doucement la porte et rentra.

\- Agnès, il est l'heure de se réveiller.

A sa grande surprise, elle vit sa fille déjà levée, le lit fait et en train de se déshabiller pour le bain!

\- Bonjour maman!

\- Bonjour ma puce! Bien dormie?

\- Oui! J'avais Bear avec moi!

Liz s'approcha d'Agnès et la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire le câlin du matin! Elle sortit les vêtements pour aujourd'hui puis s'adressa à sa fille:

\- Prête pour le bain?

\- Oui suis per prête!

\- Hyper ma chérie!

-Hy-per!

\- Alors on y go!

Le bain d'Agnes fut assez rapide car malgrè ses 5 ans, elle était une petite fille très autonome. Elle était un parfait mélange de sa mère et de son père. Elle était châtains aux yeux verts, très intelligente, adorait faire des blagues, savait déjà lire, compter et écrire des mots, elle était aussi plutôt discrète à l'école. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis mais elle était appréciée par tout le monde. Elle s'habilla toute seule, arriva dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner et demanda à sa mère:

\- Mange quoi Maman?

\- Gaufres, jus d'orange et fruits!

\- Youpi! Tu vas bien maman?

\- Oui je suis fatiguée! J'ai dit quoi Agnès à propos des jouets pendant les repas?

\- Dans la chambre...

\- Exactement!

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Liz et Agnès prirent leurs affaires et direction l'école. Elle l'emmena jusqu'aux portes de l'école. Elle lui fit un dernier bisou sur la joue et lui dit:

\- Tu seras sage ma puce?!

\- Oui maman!

\- Promis?

\- Promis!

\- Passe une bonne journée mon ange! Je t'aime plus que tout!

\- Moi aussi maman! A ce soir!

Elizabeth regarda sa fille marcher en direction de sa maîtresse pour lui dire bonjour! Cette dernière l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et la laissa rentrer à l'intérieur. Liz rejoignit la Task Force une demie heure plus tard. Elle y travaillait depuis 7 ans et demi dèjà! Elle adorait son travail de profileuse. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas. Cependant depuis 6 mois, tout avait changé. A son arrivée, elle rencontra Aram qui lui tendit un grand verre de jus de fruits multivitaminé.

\- Merci Aram! C'est très gentil de ta part!

\- Pas de quoi , c'est plein de vitamines! Samar en a fait une bouteille pour toi et Agnès! Ressler t'attend au bureau!

\- Ok merci à toute!

Liz traversa toute la pièce centrale pour s'avancer vers son bureau. Elle rentra et découvrit Ressler en train de taper à l'ordinateur. Quand il vit Liz, il lui fit un beau sourire et s'adressa à elle:

\- Hey Liz! Comment vas tu? Tu sembles être fatiguée!

\- Froidement! Il fait un froid de canard! La prochaine fois, je ramène une bouillote!

\- Tu m'étonnes Katherine est tombée sur les fesses tellement le trottoir devant notre immeuble était verglaçé... Agnès va bien? Les Legos lui ont fait plaisir?

\- Elle ne le quitte plus! Elle les emmène même pour manger.. C'est très gentil de votre part de lui avoir offert ça!

\- Pas de soucis! Cela forge son imagination! Tu es sûre que tu vas bien?

\- Et bien je suis pressée d'être dans 2 mois car j'en peux plus...

\- Je comprends... Tu sais, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, on est là! Moi, Katherine, Aram, Samar ... Nous sommes à tes côtés!

\- Merci Donald!

Tout à coup,au moment de se baisser pour prendre ses affaires, elle sentit une vive douleur en bas du ventre.

\- Liz tu vas bien? Qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda Ressler très inquiet pour sa collègue.

\- Oui oui ça va!

\- Tu es pâle! Tu peux demander un jour de congés à Cooper. Il comprendra!

\- Ca va passer... C'est juste pour me rappeler de faire attention quand je me baisse!

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Mais oui grand frère! Alors on a quoi comme travail aujourd'hui! On a un nom?

\- Les Rock's twin. Dembe m'a envoyé les détails par mail! Tiens voici le dossier! Il te passe le bonjour à toi et Agnès et il vient à New York pour Thanksgiving! Tu peux le joindre par téléphone dès demain!

\- Très bien! Je suis impatiente de le revoir!

\- Je te laisse lire le dossier et après on ira intérroger un vendeur à gage dans le Bronx!

\- Ok!

Flashforward

11 décembre 2020 16h33, New York, Bronx Lebanon Hospital Center

Les médecins, infirmières étaient autour d'elle. Elle entendait vaguement des voix. Elle se sentait si faible. Elle avait peur. Non seulement pour elle mais aussi pour son bébé. Il était trop tôt pour accoucher! Elle avait encore 2 mois à faire... Elle ne voulait pas le perdre! C'était son dernier cadeau. Liz murmura:

\- Mon bébé. Co-mment va mon bé-bé?

\- Agent Keen écoutez moi!

\- Bé-bé...

\- Votre enfant est en souffrance foetale et vous faîtes une grave hémorragie interne! On doit faire une césarienne pour sauver vous et votre bébé! D'accord?

\- Veut pas le per-dre... Agnès... ma fille...

\- Vos collègues vont s'en occuper... Liz? Vous m'entendez?

Liz s'évanouit et son rythme cardiaque commença à s'effondrer.

\- On l'ouvre de suite! Allez! On se dépêche!

Elizabeth se reveilla quelques instants plus tard non pas à l'hôpital mais chez elle. Elle se leva de son lit, tout était froid, figé comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle se dirigea vers le salon et vit un homme de dos regardant par la fenêtre. Elle le reconnut de suite. il etait habillé en costume, un chapeau sur la table basse.

\- Red?

\- Bonsoir Lizzie! C'est si bon de te revoir!

\- Mais comment? Tu es mort! Comment? Qu'est ce que je fais ici? J'étais à l'hôpital!

\- Tu l'es toujours!

\- Mais toi? Pourquoi...

\- Pourquoi suis je ici? Parce que je suis l'amour de ta vie et je me dois de te guider!

\- Me guider?

\- Choisir ton avenir!

\- Je comprends rien!

\- Je suis ici pour t'aider à choisir ton avenir: soit la vie soit la mort!

A suivre...


End file.
